


Fraternizing With The Enemy (Or So He Thought)

by Hearsesay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, There's some angst in here boys, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearsesay/pseuds/Hearsesay
Summary: When a Segway accident knocks popular YouTuber Michael Langdon straight to his ass, some believe that it's the start of the world's end. A (one sided) feud, new friends, and a strung out hairdresser force their way into his life. Ultimately, it just may have been the start of something much needed.





	Fraternizing With The Enemy (Or So He Thought)

The end of the world didn’t come in a burst of solar fire or a nuclear winter. Humans didn’t escape into lavish underground bunkers or the seclusion of some far off habitable planet. Instead it came through a segway scooter in midday, as most things do.

Michael Langdon liked to think that he had his image down pat. It wasn’t an easy thing, keeping a perfect image on the internet. When you were a YouTuber as large, and sometimes despised, as he was, well, people liked to dig up the dirt. Stir the pot? Take your phrase of choice, the meaning was all the same in the end. Michael had no secrets online to be leaked, he was as composed as an online personality could be.  
His videos fell solidly in the… mixed category. In all honesty he didn’t have much of a theme to his channel at all, all that anyone knew was that one day they were subscribed and they never wanted to leave after watching some ten minute video on the benefits of keeping your alter behind the dinner table. Maybe it was because he was pretty (he knew that), maybe it was because of his soothing voice (he knew it was nice), or maybe it was just because it was something refreshing in the sea of daily vloggers and instagram comedians. It didn’t really matter much to Michael, just having an audience felt gratifying. He was happy with his secluded spot on the website, a bit pretentious and dismissive to some but ultimately loved for his handsome composure by most.  
Then came Vidcon. 

“Damn it Jeff, can you not turn down the brightness?” Michael hissed, a hand jerking up to cover his eyes from the harsh light behind the camera. A few vloggers looked to them, but ultimately the VIP area was too busy at this time of day for anyone to bother staring for long. Everyone had their own videos to work on after all. “I can’t see a foot in front of myself.”  
“Shit, sorry man.” A blond bowl cut bobbed around as the light dimmed, revealing the scrawny man underneath. “How’s this? You were looking pretty pasty anyways.”  
Michael pretended that he didn’t hear that, checking himself in the camera’s viewfinder. Much better. Maybe hiring this kid wasn’t such a shit idea after all. A shake of his hair and a straightening of his jacket before he was set, giving his neck a solid crack. His first entrance into the public arena, a moment for him to command the room and set his tone for the convention. He waved his hand for Jeff to follow him from the side, striding out to the exit and taking a deep breath.  
He took his first step out, face hitting the white convention lights. Well, that’s the first thing that hit Michael, the second being the brunt force of a speeding segway scooter against his side. His feet went out from underneath him, a loud noise that could only be described as a squawk screaming from his lips.  
It was as if the whole center went silent, the only sound being the heavy thud of a body hitting the floor.  
Michael braced his hands against the floor, taking a second to absorb what the fuck had just happened. Okay, no okay this was fine. He could play this off easily. Just get up, brush off his slacks, and… okay yes he had this. So Michael did just that, tucking his hair back in a smooth motion as he looked to his left to see who this mysterious attacker had been.  
Oh. Oh this utter bitch.  
Mallory, AKA MalloryTheMallard, everyone’s favorite wiccan daily vlogger. He’d never seen her in person before, but they had fans that clashed on occasion. Usually Michael wouldn’t really take that as much of a sign, it wasn’t her fault that their fans got along as well as oil and water, but that wasn’t the final rub. Nope, that would be her continuing to release videos an hour before him, every single damn day. It had to be purposeful, some ploy to pull in his viewers. At least, Michael couldn’t think of any other reason for it.  
“I am so sorry,” Mallory was already off of the scooter, looking as if she was stuck between offering him a napkin and covering the smile creeping up on her lips. If she was laughing she was awfully good at hiding it. “You totally came out of nowhere, I thought this side of the hallway was empty.”  
“It’s fine, really.” It wasn’t fine, but he wasn’t about to throw a huge hissy fit in the middle of the convention. Well, actually, Michael was. “I know it wasn’t an accident, even you wouldn’t hit someone on purpose.”  
“What?”  
“I said that you wouldn’t hit someone on purpose.”  
“Right, well, I’m really sorry we had to meet like this. I thought I’d see you here but I thought I’d just buy you a coffee or something,” She laughed quietly, rubbing her arm. Mallory's voice sat lower when she was off camera, Michael hated to admit that it sounded nicer. “I’ll treat you to dinner or something with my friends later? I honestly don’t know how to make up to someone for running them over.”  
Michael just nodded, fixing his collar. “Sure, alright.”  
“Are you su-”  
“Mal!” The sound of quiet twin motors could be heard from down the hall, Michael admittedly flinching back against the wall. Twin blond heads scooted down the hallway, each on their own matching segway. It would look utterly ridiculous if it clearly weren't so well coordinated. These two were people that Michael recognized, if only incredibly mildly.  
Coco Saint Pierre Vanderbilt, AKA NotCocoChanel, was someone he'd seen on Instagram once or twice promoting Gummy Bear Hair Care and Fit Tea. She did something on YouTube, health and dieting if he remembered right, one of Mallory's endless roommates.  
James Gallant, AKA MrGallant, ran one of YouTube's most popular hair care and style channels. The man gave Brad Mondo a run for his money, at least he would if didn't leave his own hair fried to all hell. There was nothing else to really note there, Michael's content didn't really overlap with his in the slightest.  
“Come on, you're going to make us late for the Nikki panel! What are you…” Coco's voice dropped off, seeming to understand what had happened surprisingly quickly. She looked over Michael's appearance, settled pink glittery fingernails over her lips, and proceeded to let out the most chortled snort to ever be heard. Her lips clamped down as if to keep it back, face slowly turning pink. “Oh my God, Mal, what the fuck did you do.”  
And oh Michael was starting to see red, pursing his own lips together. That's all it really took for him to focus back on Jeff behind the camera, jerking his hand to motion for them to start moving. He was done here, he didn't need this.  
“Hold on, do you need any-”  
But Michael was already gone, boots hitting the ground rather aggressively. He had to find somewhere to cool down, maybe find one of those expensive green energy non GMO smoothie things he kept hearing about, call his mom and vent out the steam. If it wasn't for Jeff chattering in his ear he would have already done that, feeling the heat rise behind his ears. “- the video was pretty funny though, I don't know man you could probably benefit from loosening-”  
“Video?”  
Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was... An interesting thing to write. Honestly the idea of Michael's YouTube channel was thought up by the awesome americanhorrorhcs on Tumblr! (Please check them out, I love that blog to pieces) The rest was cobbled up by me, high on the idea of uhhhhh Michael being Kind Of Okay.  
> This is a shakey chapter but I hope to get over that bump soon, first chapters are a weakness of mine! Exposition is a cruel misstress.  
> If you liked this please check out my AHS Tumblr (hearsesay) or my personal Tumblr (recordsandroses). Thanks for your time!


End file.
